The Unexpected
by LunarScorpion
Summary: Massie Block is now a sophomore in high school and appears to have it all and be on top of the world, but can she keep hiding her secret when it's growing everyday? Will she come out on top or crack under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Friday, January 1st

The Block Estate

11:30am

The PC had been out all night at Merri-Lee's New Years Yves party and they'd crashed at Massie's place at about four in the morning. While everyone was asleep in their sleeping bags on the bedroom floor, Massie awoke suddenly. She got up and ran to her bathroom and barely made it to her toilet in time before throwing up. Gawd this was so inconvient, she didn't want the PC to susupect anything... .

Claire woke up to the sound of someone puking. She rubbed her eyes and looked around to see Massie's sleeping bag empty. That's weird, she didn't remember Massie being sick... . She knocked softly on the bathroom door, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Um, yeah," Massie's voice was shaky, "I just um, ate some bad sushi last night."

"Oh ok."

Claire went back to her sleeping bag, and then she thought about what Massie said about bad sushi. Claire had been with her almost the whole night and she was pretty sure she hadn't seen Massie eat any sushi. So why would she lie about it? There'd be no point in lying unless, unless she was hiding something... . A little later Massie walked out of her bathroom and she became nervous when she saw the way Claire was looking at her, like she was onto her.

"What?" Massie asked defensively.

"Nothing."

Massie was paranoid now. She was scared that Claire knew her secret, but at the same time she was also kind of hoping Claire did. It had been weighing heavily on her since she found out in November. It had been almost two months and she still couldn't believe it. How could she have been so careless to let that happen? She still wasn't sure what to think of it, so she hadn't told anyone at all. Not only that, but she was scared to tell anyone, even the PC. There were times when she had an urge to tell them, they were her best friends after all, but she'd always talked herself out of doing it. Massie could handle a lot of things, being an alpha required her to be able to, but this was one thing that she wasn't sure she would be able to handle. If Claire knew then that would kind of take some of the weight off of her shoulders. Maybe she should tell her, or maybe even tell the rest of the PC too. They were her best friends, they should know this.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Claire looked at Massie suspiciously.

Massie inhaled, "Actually there is." she looked down nervously.

"Well...?"

"I'll tell you when the rest of the girls wake up." As if on que, Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia started to wake up.

"What are you two up talking about?" Alicia asked, not liking being left out of any conversation.

"Yeah," Dylan yawned, "What's going on?"

"Once you're all fully awake, I have something to tell you." Massie tried to keep her voice calm. What if she told them and they all judged her and labled her an LBR? Under normal circumstances she wouldn't be worried about becoming an LBR, but now people might actually have a valid reason to call her that, and that was scary.

"How many gossip points is it worth?" Alicia asked eagerly.

"Like a billion."

"Ooh this is juicy!" Alicia was excited now, "The last time something was worth so many gossip points was when you told us you lost your virginity to Landon."

"Is it bigger than that?" Kristen asked, suddenly more interested.

"I doubt it," Dylan said, "I don't think anything could be bigger than that, Massie wouldn't shut up about it."

Massie's mind started racing, maybe this wasn't a good idea. She should've never said anything, because now she couldn't get out of it since they were expecting her to tell them something. It was like Claire could sense her discomfort, because she gave Massie comforting glance like she was encouraging her to say it. Did Claire know? Might as well get it over with... .

"I'mpregnant." that was the first time she'd said it out loud, and in a way it's like that made it more real.

The PC all gasped, except for Claire. She had a look on her face that Massie could tell meant she'd been suspecting it. Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan all looked shocked like they couldn't believe something like that would happen. Massie waited for them to say something, but for moments the room was completely silent.

"Um," Kristen searched for something to say, "That escalated quickly."

"How far along are you?" Claire asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Alicia looked offended that she didn't know as soon as possible.

"Do your parents know?" Dylan wondered.

"I'm not exactly sure how far along I am, I haven't been to a doctor yet, but I found out on the fifth of November. I haven't told anyone, so my parents don't know. I really wanted to tell you guys, but I can barely wrap my mind around it. I've been so nervous and scared, I don't know what to do." That's when she felt a tear fall from her eye, then a few more.

Massie had never felt more vulnerable than she did now. She was always acting like nothing was wrong and that life was perfect for her, because she was an alpha and alphas weren't supposed to show weakness or vulnerability. But at this moment she couldn't help it. Since she'd found out she was pregnant she mostly pushed it to the back of her mind because she didn't know how to deal with it, she still couldn't quite believe it. But ignoring it hadn't made her any less pregnant. She was just now beginning to face it by telling the PC, and it was a lot harder on her than she expected.

"Wow," all four girls said in unison.

"Yeah I know, I'm freaking out. I just _know _everyone is gonna judge me or think of me as a slut now if they find out."

"Wait," Alicia said, "So are you gonna keep it?"

Then Claire added, "Whatever you do, we won't judge you for it and we'll be here for you because we're your friends."

"Yeah," the other girls agreed.

She had the best friends ever, Massie thought. They were being so understanding of this, and that made her feel a whole lot better already. She'd never appreciated them more than she did now. Because no matter what anyone else's reaction would be, she knew she'd have them by her side through this difficult time in her life.

"I still haven't even told Landon yet, so I want to talk to him first and then see what happens."

"You should really think about it," Kristen told her, "You're only a sophmore and you're fifteen. Raising a baby is really hard work."

"I know," Massie exhaled, thinking about what it would be like to have a baby.

The thoughts were scary to say the least. Being responsible for someone's life, was terrifying to her. In her world, _she _was the center of the universe, and she wasn't sure she could give that position to someone else. Not only that, but she hadn't broke the news to her boyfriend Landon yet. She didn't know what his reaction would be and she kinda didn't want to find out. Sure, he'd always been a good boyfriend to her, but she knew he didn't want any kids right now. He was in his last semester of junior year now, so he was almost done with high school and she knew he was looking forward to going to college. But she also didn't plan on having a baby right now either, and _she _was dealing with it, so he should too. The thing that worried her the most was him leaving her once she told him, but that was the worst case scenario. Not only all of that, but how in the world would she deal with school? She didn't even want to _think _of all the things those LBRs would be saying about her if they find out about her being pregnant.

The PC was mostly in shock still, they couldn't believe what they'd just heard, but they were determined to be as helpful as possible to their alpha. Yeah, Massie has done something mean to all of them at least once and she could be controlling, but overall she'd been a good friend to all of them and they wanted to make things easier for her...even if they weren't quite sure how.

"If you want me to, I can be there with you when you tell you're parents," Claire says, trying to be helpful.

"Ehmagawd, thanks Kuh-laire, you're a life saver." She was extremely nervous to tell her parents, and if Claire was there then maybe it would make their reaction not be as bad.

"So when exactly do you plan on telling them?" Claire asked Massie.

"Not sure."

"Well whenever you decide to, let me know."

This was the best Massie had felt since she found out she was pregnant, she now knew for sure that she had her friends by her side and that made her feel empowered and not so alone about this. She still wasn't sure of how to think of this situation entirely, but she had a feeling she'd be heading in the right direction.

**Tell me what you think so far, because I've never done a story like this, and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Friday, January 1st

The Block Estate

1:45pm

Massie decided to invite Landon over to her house and tell him the news. She figured she'd go ahead and get it over with and not to procrastinate about it. Telling the PC earlier that day gave her the push she needed to tell Landon. She walked around her room thinking of all of the possible scenarios that could happen. She knew she probably shouldn't have been doing that because she'd assume the worse, but she did anyway. Until she heard her mothers voice over the intercom in her room saying, "Landon's here!"

Oh crap, she thought. Pretty soon her bedrooom door slowly opened as Landon stepped in.

"Hey," he said as he walked up and hugged her, "What did you need to talk about?"

"Oh, um, ya know just stuff." Gawd, she sounded stupid right now.

"That's not very specific."

"I know," she says, "You should probably sit down."

Now Landon was kind of worried. Anything that required sitting down was usually big. He studied her for a second before sitting down on her bed next to her.

Massie looked at the ground nervously for a second before she started talking.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you," Landon answered confidently.

Massie felt better hearing that.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I do, you know that." he was the first guy that Massie felt like she could actually relate to and be herself with completely, and she loved him.

"Okay then, so what's going on?"

she decided to just get right to the point. "I'm pregnant."

Landon's eyes widened. He was going to ask her if she was serious, but decided against it, he could tell by looking at Massie's very serious expression that what she was saying wasn't a joke.

"Wow," was all he could think to say.

"Yeah, wow is what I said too."

"How long have you known?"

"Almost two months," she said quietly, now feeling bad about not telling him as soon as she found out.

"Why didn't you tell me? This is really important ya know."

"Yes, I know, I was scared... I didn't know how you would react."

"I'm not even sure how to react right now or what to think to be honest." Landon looked off into the air focusing and thinking really hard now.

"And that's what scares me. Do you want to leave me now?" Massie now felt tears forming behind her eyes as she thought about being abandoned by Landon and being left with a child.

"Massie, this is hard on me too, I'm almost done with high school and my life is supposed to be just getting started now, but _both_ of us made this baby, I won't abandon you if that's what you're scared of."

Massie sighed, he really was great. If he stuck to what he was saying right now, then this whole experience would be less stressful than she imagined.

"Thank you," she says, "Really, that's exactly what I was scared of, and now I feel better."

"I'm glad you do. But we need to think about how were going to handle this. We're both in high school and raising a baby would be really hard for us."

"I know, I've thought about that, and I'm so confused. I'm not ready to be a mom right now, I'm only fifteen."

"Wait, were you thinking of maybe getting an abortion?" he asked quietly, "Not trying to convince you to, but I was just wondering."

"I've thought about all of the options and I don't think I should do that, it would feel wrong." Massie had thought about abortion in the begininng, but she couldn't help but think about how bad she'd feel after. Besides the usual things like guilt, she felt like if she did that she'd be losing in a way, Like she'd be saying she wasn't capable of handling this. And even though this is a hard situation to handle, Massie didn't like the idea of feeling like she lost.

"Okay good, because I really don't think you should do that. Have you thought about adoption?"

"yeah, I'm still unsure on that one, but it's still an option."

"I don't want you to think I'm against keeping it, I think it would be nice if all of us got to be a normal family together even though we didn't plan this, but with both of us still in high school I just don't think it would happen the way we want it."

So far it seemed like both Massie and Landon were on the same page about this and that was relieving.

"I think we should consider adoption and keeping it."

"Me too," Landon agreed, "But even if we decide to do adoption we should still be prepared to keep it. You could always change your mind."

Massie thought about what would happen if she chose adoption. Right now she could say she didn't feel very maternal, since she could hardly believe she was even pregnant, but if she had to, would she be able to give her child up to someone else? She wasn't even showing yet, so it was hard for her to think of what was growing inside her as a child, even though deep down she knew it was. And she didn't know how she'd feel once she was actually showing and her due date got closer, but when she thought about things like the fact that she's only fifteen and still in school, adoption didn't sound like a bad option. But nothing was set in stone yet.

"Do you think we should tell my parents now?" Massie asked. Part of her wanted to wait as long as possible because she was terrified of what they would think, but she also wanted to get it over with so she could move forward.

Landon's eyes widened and he started shaking his head, "No! They're gonna kill me, and probably you too!"

Massie rolled her eyes, "Come _on_, it can't be _that _bad, not for you anyway, they're my parents and _I'm_ the one who's pregnant."

"Yeah, but in situations like this, parents always blame the guy. And I'd rather not die today."

Massie laughed, "Relax Landon, I don't know what they're gonna do, but I'm pretty sure you'll make it out alive...maybe."

Landon still didn't look like he liked the idea of telling her parents today.

"It'll be okay, I'll even text Claire to see if she'll be here while we tell them."

"What's Claire gonna do?"

"Um, I'm not sure, but we're hoping if she's here then their reaction won't be as bad."

"Okay then, let's hope I make it out of here alive."

So after that Massie text Claire asking her to come over. They waited in her room until Claire had finally arrived and then nervously made their way out of Massie's room and downstairs to where her parents were. When they entered the living room Kendra was flipping through lucky magazine and William was reading a newspaper.

"Hi mom and dad, I have something important to tell you," Massie said awkwardly. How do people usually start these kind of announcments?

Her parents looked up at the three nervous looking teenagers.

"What is it?" Kendra asked while eyeing her daughter, she knew something weird was going on, Massie usually didn't randomly decide to tell her parents things out of no where.

"Um," William looked at Claire and Landon, "no offense, but why are you two here?"

Landon gulped, but Claire tried to act normal. "For moral support."

Kendra's eyes widened and she looked at her daughter, "Moral support? You're not pregnant are you?"

Massie and Landon's face paled, Claire looked down at the ground awkwardly, and William gave Landon a threatning look.

"Um..." Massie tried to think of something to say, but for once she didn't know what to say.

"Claire, I think it's time for you to leave," Kendra said while never taking her eyes off of Massie and Landon.

Claire looked at her best friend sympatheticly. "Good luck," she told her before walking out of the room.

"_Please _tell me you're not." Kendra hoped that her fifteen year old daughter wasn't about to confirm what she'd said, but by looking at Massie's frightened face she knew deep down that her susupicion was right.

"I wish I could tell you I'm not... but I am." Massie said the last part quietly. She honestly didn't know what to expect, her parents had never been strict or anything like that, she pretty much did whatever she wanted to do, but telling them she was pregnant wasn't exactly something casual.

William's facial expression turned angry and he turned to face Landon, "I can't believe you knocked up my daughter! I actually thought you were a good guy!"

"We trusted you!" Kendra

"It was an accident!"

"It had better been an accident!" William yelled at Landon, "I'd hope you wouldn't intentionally get my daughter pregnant and ruin her life."

"I would never try to ruin her life, I love her!" Despite the bad circumstances, Massie warmed on the inside hearing Landon say that.

"If you did love her, you wouldn't have done _that _and put her in this situation!"

"She wanted it just as bad as me."

Massie slapped his arm, "_Nawt _helping!"

William looked like he wanted to kill Landon. "I don't care," he said, "All I know is, my daughter is fifteen and she shouldn't be having sex, and especially not pregnant. You two should've at least been responsible about it." and then he looked at Massie, "And don't think for one minute that I'm putting this all on him either, I'm extremly disappointed in you. We've given you _everything _and this is how you repay us, by getting _pregnant_!" he said the word pregnant like it was the worst word in the world.

Massie was surprised by how much her fathers words stung, he'd never talked to her like that in her entire life, he'd always been so nice and laid back. She knew her parents reaction wouldn't be good but this wasn't what she was expecting. Since she'd found out she was pregnant she'd been thinking about herself and how this would affect her life, not once did she stop and think about the fact that she was disappointing her family. She gasped on the inside, Was she an embarassment to them now? She couldn't imagine that, the thought of anyone being embarrassed by her was completely absurd, she was Massie Block, everyone had practically worshipped her her whole life.

Kendra finally spoke again, "Landon I think you should leave before this gets any worse, we need to talk to our daughter _alone_."

Massie wished Landon could stay, but it obviously would've created more tension, and there was already enough of that to go around. They exchanged a glance at each other before Landon quietly said, "Talk to you later," and he got out of there as quickly as possible.

As soon as he was gone Massie sat down on the couch across from her parents, she wasn't sure it was safe to sit near them at this moment, and as she sat down her dad got up.

"I can't be in here right now."

Wow, Massie thought, does he hate me now?

Now that it was only her and her mother in the room Massie quietly said, "I don't know what to do."

Kendra sighed, "I wish you weren't in this situation, because no matter what you do it's gonna be hard, don't make any rash decisions."

"Does dad hate me now?"

"Of course he doesn't hate you, it's just hard for him, and me too. I don't think any parent wants to hear their fifteen year old daughter tell them she's pregnant, especially since we still look at you as a child, I can't even imagine you having a baby. You're whole revolves around you, and if you have this baby it can't be that way anymore."

Massie felt so lost and confused, so she just listened.

"And another thing to consider, because you're the woman, everything is going to come back on you. At school, people aren't going to judge Landon, they're gonna judge _you_. It's not fair, but that's how it is, and no matter what decision you make, this will stay with you forever and when people find out they're going to gossip about it and most likely say bad things about you."

"Well Gee thanks for making me feel better mom."

"I'm sorry, I'm not going to sugar coat it for you, that's what happens when girls get pregnant young."

"I think I'm going to go back to my room now, I need to think," Massie says while getting up.

This was going to be a lot harder to deal with than she thought.

**So what did you think? Tell me in a review, I love them : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, January 11th

OCD

8:00am

The PC arrived at school looking fabulous as always. They may have been only sophomores at their high school, but they were pretty well known and had a higher status than most sophomores did. That was one thing Massie felt confident about, even if she was pregnant, she still had a high social status. Well, at least until everyone finds out she's pregnant. But she wouldn't have to worry about that for a while, she wasn't showing yet and her body still looked the same as it always has, even though her clothes were fitting tighter.

The PC entered the building all walking in perfect formation, with Massie in the middle, Alicia and Claire on her left, and Dylan and Kristen on her right. There was a bit of tension that Massie could feel within the group since she'd told them about what happened when she told her parents the news, now her friends didn't know whether or not it was okay to talk about. They all wanted to, because this was the most scandalous thing ever to them, none of them would've imagined Massie would be the first to get pregnant and especially not while in high school, but they didn't want to make her uncomfortable, or worse, angry. When they all went in the bathroom to look at themselves in the mirror and fix any flaws they could find, Alicia finally brought it up.

"So have you made a decision about what you're gonna do about the baby?" she asked.

"Shh!" Massie looked around nervously for anyone outside of the PC who might be in the bathroom to overhear, "Someone could've heard you!" she scowled.

"Calm down! No one's in here but us."

Massie rolled her eyes. "You don't understand, this can _nawt _get out! If people find out, my social life is over."

Dylan and Kristen reapplied their lip gloss for the second time because they weren't sure what to say, they didn't want to say the wrong thing and make their alpha angry.

Claire put her hand on Massie's shoulder in a comforting way, "Don't be so pessimistic, no one knows, and if they did, that doesn't necessarily mean your social life is over."

Massie knew Claire was only trying to be helpful, but her too optimistic attitude about this was kind of annoying, if people knew, Massie knew she'd be labeled a whore and maybe a lot of other bad things.

"So?" Alicia looked at Massie, wanting to know the answer to her question.

"What?"

"Does this mean you're leaning more towards abortion? Because if not then everyone will find out eventually."

"No," Massie hesitated for a second, it was still early and she wasn't entirely sure of what she wanted to do yet, "I haven't made up my mind about everything yet and I don't really want to talk about that right now, I'll tell you all once I've decided."

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment today?" Dylan asked while brushing through her thick, straightened hair.

"Yeah, it's gonna be weird though, I'll actually get to see it."

She had mixed feelings about getting her first ultrasound. On one hand she was curious and wanted to see what was growing inside her, but on the other she was worried. Would seeing it make her attached? If she decided to not raise it then getting attached obviously wouldn't be good. There were too many factors involved in this for her liking, why wouldn't it just be simple?

Kristen opened her mouth to say something but then Olivia Ryan walked into the bathroom.

"Hey girls!" she waved enthusiastically at them. Alicia was the only one that acknowledged her, the rest of the PC found her annoying.

The bell to go to first period rang loudly and the PC exited the bathroom, they all went their separate ways except for Massie and Alicia, who both had Biology together. They took their seats in the center of the class and talked while they waited for class to start.

"So how are things with you and Josh right now?" Massie asked her. For once she didn't want the attention on her, because if it was then it was about her being pregnant.

"They're good, but guess what?"

"What?"

"_Nina_ is coming to stay with us again."

Massie gasped. No! Not that slutty LBR!

"Why?! The last time she came here she basically ruined our life." Well, she thought, at least she had something else to worry about besides her pregnancy.

"She's changed, I think," Alicia said, thinking back to the summer she spent in Spain with Nina. After Nina had tried to ruin her summer, they'd made up and she hadn't done anything bad since then.

"She better have changed, I don't need her coming here screwing things up again."

"I'll try to make sure she doesn't do anyth-" Alicia was cut off by their Biology teacher, Ms. Reynolds.

"Quiet Ms. Rivera! Class has started now."

Both Massie and Alicia rolled their eyes at the same time. Massie kind of zoned out after that, she was thinking about the fact that the slut Nina was coming back, and how ironic it was that she was calling Nina a slut in her mind, considering she was the one pregnant. No, she thought, I am not a slut. Sure, she was pregnant, but she'd only had sex with one person, who she loved, it's not like she was just throwing it out there to any guy with a pulse. Though she was sure that's people would think if they knew.

"...And when the sperm fertilizes the egg that forms a zygote..." Of course Ms. Reynolds would talk about reproduction _now_ of all times.

Alicia quickly glanced at Massie and then back up at the smart board, and Massie frowned at her. Did she not realize someone could've saw that and assumed something? Wait, Massie thought, I'm just being paranoid.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang to leave the class, and Massie felt like she couldn't get out of there fast enough. She quickly got up and speed walked out.

"Slow down!" Alicia called after her, trying to catch up.

"That was _so _uncomfortable."

"I know, I was thinking that too."

The day went by painfully slow for Massie. She felt like everyone was thinking about her situation, even though that would be impossible since no one but her close friends know, but it still felt like it. Anytime anyone would look at her she'd involuntarily cross her arms low, so they'd be covering her stomach. She never knew she was capable of being so paranoid.

At the end of the day, while the rest of the girls left with Dylan, who turned sixteen at the beginning of the school year so she had her own car (a black Mercedes-benz), Massie had a doctor's appointment so she rode in the rang rover. As she got in she was surprised to see her mom and Landon there.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I hope you didn't think I was going to miss your first appointment," Landon said as Massie sat next to him.

"Same here," Kendra called from the front seat, "I may not be happy about this, but I'm going to try to support you."

Monday, January 11th

Westchester Hospital

4:15pm

Massie only expected to come here to get an ultrasound and get information about the baby, she _wasn't_ expecting to get blood drawn! She felt like they had to take so much of her blood it made her feel queasy. Then it was finally time to get to the ultrasound. First she met her new doctor, she was a petite woman with dirty blonde hair.

"Hi, I'm doctor Harrington," she smiled at Massie and reached out her hand to shake.

Harrington! That meant she was most likely related to Derrington, and that made Massie a bit uncomfortable. She didn't want this to get back to Derrington, because then he would tell his friends, who would tell more people, and then everyone would know! Massie hesitated for a second but then shook her hand. The doctor seemed friendly, but then she started asking questions that Massie really didn't want to answer with her mom in the room with her.

"When was your last period?"

Massie thought for a second, "October twenty fourth." Landon looked down at the ground awkwardly.

"Do you have any idea when the baby was conceived?"

"I'm pretty sure it was Halloween." Massie avoided looking at Kendra, who was now looking at the ground too.

"Well if we're going from your last period, you'd be eleven weeks. By now your baby's organs are forming fast, it's growing finger nails now..." the doctor went on talking about the baby's development so far and it was so weird for Massie to hear. She'd known about development of unborn babies before so it technically wasn't all new information, but it felt like it was, maybe because the unborn baby was hers.

When it was time to do the ultrasound, she laid back and lifted her shirt while Dr. Harrington spread the jelly stuff on her stomach and started moving the device around. Massie, Kendra, and Landon all looked at the screen waiting to see something. Massie involuntarily gasped when the sound of the heartbeat filled the room and she saw the figure on the screen. As the doctor pointed out where the body parts were, all Massie could think was, wow. She was kind of expecting to see something that shaped like a blob or something like that, but this was no blob, this was a baby. A tiny one, but still a baby.

My baby, she thought. Then she looked over at Landon who was staring intently at the screen, our baby. She looked in her mother's direction, even though she didn't want to take her eyes off the screen, and she saw that tears were forming in Kendra's eyes.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Nothing," her voice broke, "It just feels so real to me now, I can't believe you have a _little person_ inside you."

Massie felt the same way. Now there was no way she could think about getting an abortion. She'd only been pregnant for eleven weeks, but after this she didn't think she'd be able to think of her baby as an it, _it _was a person and she didn't think it was right to kill him or her.

Monday, January 11th

the Block Estate

5:40pm

Massie and Landon went in her bedroom to be alone and talk. Actually _seeing _their baby made things different than before, and more real, as she suspected it would.

"So," Landon said, "After that, I think it's safe to say abortion isn't an option, right?"

"Right," she agreed, "That was... I can't even describe it. Wow."

"I know what you mean, I wasn't expecting all of that."

"Yeah me neither," she sat down on her bed, "So now it's down to adoption and keeping the baby."

"Honestly, I'd prefer to keep it," he says, "But like I said last time, our circumstances aren't exactly the best."

"Yeah, but now I don't know if I'd want to do that..." she knew a married couple could give the baby a good life. Maybe she was being selfish, but she felt like even though adoption could give it a good life, it was her child so he or she should be with her and Landon. It was like the thought of adoption made her feel more possessive and attached. With their parents help, money shouldn't be a problem, but there was other stuff, mostly school. Even though Massie could feel herself growing more attached to what was inside her, she still worried about school. She didn't want her reputation being ruined, which it surely would once her belly becomes the size of a house. Not to mention, Landon was supposed to be going to college soon. She didn't want her child to not have it's dad around...

"I don't want to either," he agreed. Then he hugged her and kissed her head, "We'll figure this out."

**Review! it'll make me feel good, and I'll update faster ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to give a big Thank You to the people who have reviewed, it means so much to me. I literally start happy dancing when I see that I have a new review :D and I'm glad you like it so far, I'm really trying to make this story more realistic than a lot of the Massie is pregnant stories, not trying to bash any of those stories, but a lot of the time they have good potential but they're really unrealistic. Anyways, I guess I'll shut up now.**

Saturday, January 16th

the Block Estate

6:00pm

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan were all in Massie's bedroom trying on different clothes, getting ready for the welcome party at Alicia's house for Nina. Sure, Nina had been here a few years ago and knew most of the people here, but the Riveras loved to throw parties. After trying on a lot of dresses Massie decided that she needed to go shopping asap, all of them were fitting her tighter around her abdomen area and she wanted to draw as little attention to that area as possible. She was into her twelfth week now, which meant she was three months along. She could see a small baby bump whenever she was taking a bath or in the shower or if she looked closely, but no one else seemed to notice.

"What do you think of this?" she asked her friends as she struck a pose, she was wearing a black strapless dress that was a couple of inches above her knees. It was made to fit a bit tighter around the chest and looser and more flowy everywhere else. It was perfect because it hid her stomach and it was actually comfortable. However, a simple black dress was too plain for her, so she made it look better by adding a pearl necklace and bracelet, and she wore dark red pumps to add a little pop of color and also to go along with her red lipstick. She had her hair done by Jakkob after school and it was in spiral curls.

"You look gorgeous!" Claire told her, and Kristen and Dylan nodded in agreement giving her a smile.

"You look really pretty in a classical way," Dylan said, "I think it's the pearls."

Massie beamed, compliments always made her feel better, and looking fabulous was always a plus. She wasn't exactly thrilled about Nina coming back to Westchester, and neither were her friends, and she hadn't figured out what to do about it, so right now she was just gonna look good and think of a plan. She'd hoped Alicia was right about Nina not being how she used to be, but she still wanted to be prepared for if something happened. Last time Nina was here she'd pretty much stolen the PCs boyfriends and also stolen other things from them. Hopefully she'd be past childish things like that, but if not then Massie would have to find a way for her to be sent back to Spain as fast as possible.

Saturday, January 16th

the Rivera Estate

7:00pm

Massie, Claire, Kristen, and Dylan found Alicia as soon as they arrived at her huge estate. She'd been standing with Nina by the big curved staircase and they were talking to Josh and some other guy. Massie couldn't help but notice how pretty her friend looked and she felt a tiny bit jealous. Alicia wore a really flattering knee length red dress with long sheer sleeves that emphasized all the right places, her make up was perfection, and her hair was thick, straightened and to the middle of her back. Alicia had always been gorgeous, this wasn't new to Massie, and she still felt beautiful no matter how pretty Alicia was, the thing that made her a bit jealous was her body. Massie's body had already started changing a little bit, and this was only the beginning, before her pregnancy would be over anything could happen, she could get tiger stretch marks, get fat, or other horrific things she'd heard about. And if any of those things happened to Massie then that would mean Alicia would look even better than her. Of course, she'd never tell anyone she felt this way, no one needed to know that. Nina also looked gorgeous, but she was wearing a dress so short that it made Massie's look long.

"Hola!" she smiled brightly at the girls, who weren't sure what to think of her so they didn't say anything back. Alicia turned her attention to Josh to avoid awkwardness.

"Good to see you again Massie!" Nina winked at her.

"_Interesting_ seeing you again," Massie says while folding her arms over her stomach.

"Definitely interesting," she and Massie lock eyes with each other for a moment like their sending some kind of telepathic signals to each other. Massie didn't trust Nina anymore than she did in seventh grade and she wanted her to know that she was in charge. Nina was hard to read, her expression looked friendly on the surface but Massie could tell Nina would be ready to battle if it came to that. Nina then turned away from the PC and started talking to the guy that she'd been talking to before. He was a tall, tan, blonde guy who was a grade older than the PC.

"Let's go see our guys," Massie said to her friends, anything to get away from Nina. Then she said to Alicia, "We'll talk to you later." and by later she meant when Alicia wouldn't have Nina with her.

The girls spotted Cam and Derrick standing by the fountain outside talking to their friends, and Landon was supposed to be arriving any minute. Claire went to stand next to Cam, who hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush and smile. Massie had always thought Claire and Cam were a cute couple, except for when she had that brief crush on him at the beginning of seventh grade. They'd been together for a while and barely ever had any fights, besides herself and Landon, Massie thought Claire and Cam had the ideal high school relationship, and she also could tell they had the potential to last past high school. That's saying a lot, because most people don't end up with the person they were with in high school. That made her think about her and Landon.

She loved him a lot, it was like he was her best friend and her lover all in one, and she was sure he loved her too, but was that enough? It _had _to be, they were going to have a child together, she hoped nothing would tear them apart, but life brings unexpected things sometimes, so she couldn't help but be a bit uneasy.

Dylan and Derrick also hugged each other. They'd first got together in eighth grade but then broke up when Dylan thought he was too immature, and then gotten back together the summer before the current school year. When Massie first found out they liked each other, she'd been furious and she felt betrayed, but now it was different. She still felt kind of weird about it since he used to be her crush, but she wasn't mad anymore. She was twelve years old when she crushed on him, which was forever ago and she'd changed so much since then. Unless Dylan brought him up, she barely thought about him. However, since her doctor's appointment earlier that week, she'd been wanting to talk to him to see how Dr. Harrington was related to him and if she'd told him anything. But it wasn't something she could casually bring up, especially considering she and Derrick didn't talk much at all. Maybe she could try to get Dylan to get it out of him.

She jumped a little when she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Landon, and he pulled her into his arms.

"Sorry I'm late, I tried to get here earlier but I had to go do something first."

"Well I'm glad you're here now, this party is lame." she was only saying that because it a party for Nina, the boy snatcher. If Nina got anywhere near Landon, Massie would put her in a suitcase and personally ship her back to where she came from.

Landon went to ADD instead of OCD so he didn't know many people here at all, which made Massie happy because that meant his attention would have to be on her the whole night.

"Now I feel like a third wheel," Kristen stated, standing there with her arms crossed. She was the only single one in the PC. Usually she didn't have a problem with being single, until she got around her friends and their boyfriends.

"Sorry about that," Massie looked at her sympathetically. Then she got an idea, "Hey Landon, do you have any single friends who would be interested in Kristen?"

"No!" Kristen protested, the last time one of her friends tried to hook her up with a guy, he turned out to be a clingy stalker.

"Don't worry, I got this," Massie assured her, "So?"

"I think I might have a few friends that would be interested," Landon said, "But if she doesn't want to then you probably shouldn't try to hook her up with someone, don't you think?"

"Right," Kristen agreed.

"Well you were complaining about being a third wheel so I thought I was helping."

"I know you're trying to help, and maybe I'll take you up on that, but not now."

"Okay then, we'll try not to make you feel like a third wheel."

That was harder to do than she thought. Whenever she was with Landon and her friends it was hard to balance her attention, she didn't want any of them to feel left out. She tried hard to have a good time at the party, but she couldn't. _Why _did Nina have to be in Westchester? Whenever Nina saw Landon, Massie tightened her arm around him and gave her a threatening glare that said, keep your hands off, he's mine. After about an hour of being there She and Landon decided to leave. Alicia was disappointed because she'd barely gotten to spend any time with her best friend, but Massie was over it. She didn't feel like worrying about Nina, when she had much bigger things to be worried about.

January 16th

8:30pm

Landon's House

Massie and Landon entered Landon's house, greeted by his mother, Celia Crane. She knew about the pregnancy and she wasn't particularly thrilled about it because they were so young, but she didn't treat Massie any differently than before. Massie was here with Landon and his parents and they all discussed it, they encouraged them to keep the baby and raise it. They thought that since Massie and Landon made a baby that they should raise it too. But they did still want Landon to be able to focus on school (as much as you can when you have a child) so they agreed to help financially.

Landon and Massie went upstairs to Landon's room and when they opened the door, Bark jumped on Landon and started licking him enthusiastically. Now Massie wished she had brought Bean, so she and Bark could play together. That was another great thing about being with Landon, not only was she happy, but Bean was happy too because she loved Bark, and Bean being happy made Massie happy.

She and Landon laid on his bed talking to each other about life and the early part of their relationship.

"Remember when you stalked Bark's physical therapist because you thought she was my girlfriend?" Landon recalled and they laughed.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" Massie giggled. It was embarrassing that she once had to resort to stalking.

"I wonder if you have any hidden cameras in here right now," Landon teased her thinking about when she'd told him she once put a hidden camera on Bark to spy on him.

"What? _No_, I would _never _do that," she batted her eyelashes at him innocently.

It was amazing to her that she was comfortable enough with him that she could talk to him about this stuff and joke about it. With any of her crushes before him she would've never revealed any of her insecurities or slightly stalkerish ways. He was her first crush that she'd been completely honest with. After the first time she'd basically poured her heart out to him, opening up to him had become easier with time. He had a way of making her feel comfortable and she knew she didn't have to pretend to be anything she wasn't because he loved her for her.

"_Sure _you wouldn't." he then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

She thought back to when she was so nervous to kiss him because he was a year older than him and she thought ninth graders kissed differently, now that was so silly to her. It's almost embarrassing how insecure she was then. Now as they kissed and their hands roamed each others bodies, she felt so confident. They'd obviously done a lot more than kissing, how else would she be pregnant? As their kissing deepened, Massie wanted him and she could tell he wanted her too. They pulled apart and, the light mood in the room before had been replaced by a more intense sexual mood.

"Do you want to?" he asked her as he had his arm around her and she had her leg draped over him.

"Well I'm already pregnant."

**I hope you guys like my pervy ending lol ;) Review! P.S. am I the only person who ships Massie an Landon instead of Massington?**


	5. Chapter 5

Monday, January 18th

8:05am

OCD

Massie, Kristen, Dylan, and Claire all huddled together in the bathroom to discuss what was going to happen now that Nina was back in Westchester.

"What if Alicia tells her your secret?" Claire said, which wasn't helping Massie with her already bad nerves.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen." Then she put more authority in her voice and said to the PC, "We are _nawt _going to let Nina mess up our lives, we're not in seventh grade anymore. If what Alicia says is true and she really has changed, then we won't do anything, _but_ if she does anything, we're not gonna sit back. We'll make her wish she would've never come to Westchester and make her an outcast!"

Claire scowled, "I swear if she gets anywhere near Cam!" she usually didn't get very angry, unless someone was threatening her relationship with Cam.

"Or Derrick!"

"Or..." Kristen stopped, "Well never mind, I don't have anyone for her to steal yet, but if I did, she'd be sorry!"

"Exactly! So don't let that LBR intimidate you."

"What if we're just making a big deal out of this?" Kristen suggested, "What if she's not how she used to be, it's been like three years since she was last here."

Massie thought about that for a second, "Then I guess that would be good, but I'd rather we all be prepared than us underestimate her."

"True," Dylan said, "As long as she keeps her hands off our guys, I don't care what she does."

"_And_ as long as she doesn't find out or tell my secret."

The bell rang to go to class and the PC scattered. When Massie entered the Biology class she saw that Alicia was already there.

"Where were you?" Massie asked as she took her seat beside her.

"Sorry, I had to show Nina around."

"Let me guess, she's going to want to sit with us at lunch?" Massie rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, but my parents really want us to get along so I can't completely ignore her."

"Okay whatever, as long as she doesn't cause trouble, I don't care what happens."

"I'm not going to tell her your secret if that's what you're worried about."

"Good."

Even though Alicia liked to gossip a lot, Massie felt like she could trust her to not tell anybody this particular thing. On Valentine's day of their freshman year, Alicia had sex for the first time with Josh, and not too long after that she found out she was pregnant, but she miscarried really early. Massie was the only friend she'd told that to and they'd gotten a lot closer after that. So besides the fact that they were both the only non virgins in the PC, now they'd both been pregnant too.

After Biology was over they both went in the bathroom to talk and fix their make up.

"Does my situation ever make you think about, _you know_." Massie wasn't sure how Alicia would feel talking about it.

Alicia's face hardened, "Yeah," she said quietly.

Now Massie kinda felt bad, Even though her situation wasn't easy, she at least would get to have her baby, but Alicia didn't get that chance.

"But don't feel bad," she said to Massie as if she could sense how she was feeling, "I was gonna have to get an abortion anyway." Although Alicia was trying to hide it, Massie could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Sorry I brought it up," Massie apologized.

Even though Alicia had told Massie about the situation, she never went in depth about how she actually felt about it, and Massie wasn't quite sure how to ask or how to approach the subject. She wondered, Was Alicia relieved it was gone so she wouldn't have to worry about being shamed for getting pregnant at a young age? Or that she didn't have to get an abortion? Or was she upset about it and the fact that the decision was made for her by nature and she didn't have the option to change her mind because she miscarried? All of these questions Massie assumed her friend wouldn't want to answer, so she didn't ask.

When it was time for lunch, as the PC headed for their table they noticed Nina already sitting there. Massie exhaled sharply through her clenched teeth as she took her seat at the head of the table, and the other girls took their seats beside her, only instead of sitting by Massie like she normally did, Alicia swapped seats with Kristen so that she'd be by Nina, she could see that none of her friends wanted to. The table was really silent and there was so much obvious tension.

"So," Alicia said, attempting to break the silence, "How was everyone's day?"

Nina started talking, "It was good actually, I'm so glad this school isn't all girls like the middle school, so boring. I've been flirted with so much and it hasn't even been a full day." Then she turned to Massie, "What's the name of that cute guy you were with this weekend? Does he go here?"

Alicia kicked Nina under the table, trying to warn her not to go there.

"No, he doesn't, and just in case you're wondering, if he did go here, he wouldn't want you." she didn't see the point in beating around the bush.

Nina smiled, "I'm sure you thought the same thing about Derrington too, see how that ended up."

Dylan tensed. "Well _Derrick_ is taken, so let's leave him out of this."

Nina still didn't seem phased, "Relax girls, you don't have to worry about me taking your boyfriends, I have a variety to pick from."

"Variety or no variety, if you even _think_ about Landon, I'll-" Massie felt a wave of nausea come over her. She got up from the table really fast and ran to the nearest trashcan and puked. She barely got morning sickness, and it _would_ choose to show up now of all times.

It seemed like the whole cafeteria turned to look at her. She tried to remain calm, even though she wanted to scream. People did _nawt _need to see her like this. She looked over at her table, the PC looked confused, and Nina was laughing at her. She did the first thing she could think of, she text Issac to come pick her up.

Monday, January 18th

12:00pm

the Block Estate

After the embarrassing even in the cafeteria, all Massie wanted to do was run to her room, go to sleep, and forget this day ever happened. She unlocked the front door and was prepared to run upstairs when she saw her dad.

"Hey what are you doing home so early?" he asked.

"I was feeling sick," she replied.

They hadn't talked much at all since she told him the news. She assumed he was still mad at her, so whenever they did talk to each other it was rarely more than a few words.

"Look, I'm sorry about blowing up on you, I should've handled it differently."

She wasn't expecting him to apologize to her, so she wasn't quite sure how to respond. "It's okay I guess, I see why you were mad."

"And you're mom told me about you asking if I hate you."

"Yeah..."

"Of course I don't hate you, It makes me feel guilty that you would think that."

"Well I'm glad you don't hate me."

"I don't approve of what you did, but I want you to know, I'm gonna be here for you, and your mom and I are going to help you in anyway we can."

Massie now felt a whole lot better, like a weight had been lifted. Since their fight, she mostly pushed her thoughts about that to the back of her mind, she didn't realize until now how much it had actually been bothering her.

"That's so good to hear, and I'm sorry dad."

"Don't apologize to me," he told her, "You're the one that's going to have to deal with it. But I've thought about it, and I think you'll do well. You never let anything keep you down."

"You're right," she said, thinking about it. Nothing has ever been able to keep her down, no matter what the situation was she always remained confident and handled it like an alpha should, and this would be no different.

When she was done talking to her dad she went upstairs to her room. Bean immediately ran up to her yapping and licking her, seeing Bean was always refreshing. She hadn't thought about it until now, but she wondered how different her relationship with Bean would be once she had the baby. She didn't want Bean to feel left out or anything, but babies did require a lot of attention. Also, she felt like she was a good mom to Bean, so hopefully that meant she could be a good mom to her baby too once he or she was born. Dogs and babies were a different species from one another, but they basically had the same needs, right?

Massie was getting tired, but before she went to sleep she decided to send out a couple of texts. One to Dylan to try to find out how Dr. Harrington was related to Derrington, and one to Alicia to tell her to make sure Nina wasn't up to anything sneaky.

Monday, January 18th

3:30pm

the Rivera Estate

Alicia felt frustrated. She'd been sure Nina had changed, but after the comments she'd made at lunch, she wasn't so sure. She definitely had to have a talk with her. She didn't want her cousin being here to cause problems with her friends.

"Nina," Alicia said while shutting her bedroom door behind her, "We need to talk."

"It sounds like you're about to break up with me," Nina giggled.

"I'm being serious. I want you and my friends to get along, I don't want to have to feel forced to choose between you guys. But when you say things about stealing their boyfriends, it makes that hard for me."

"I was telling the truth, I'm not going to try to steal their boyfriends, I'm not like that." Nina admired herself in the mirror and poked out her butt. Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you ask Massie about her boyfriend?"

Nina's face frowned up at Massie's name, "You're other friends are okay, but I still don't like her."

"I know you don't like her, but could you at least try to be civil, she's going through a hard time right now and-" Alicia stopped herself, she didn't want to say too much.

"Hard time?" Nina raised her eyebrow, "Explain."

"Nothing," Alicia said quickly, "My point is, if you be nice to her, I'm sure she'll be nice to you too."

"Do I look stupid to you? We both know Massie isn't going to be nice to me, so I won't be going out of my way to be nice to her either."

Alicia sighed, "Well could you at least pretend you don't hate her?"

"I'll try, maybe."

"And whatever you do, don't say anything about her boyfriend, she already doesn't like you, and that will only make it worse, and trust me, you don't want Massie as an enemy."

Nina's eyes sparkled at the word boyfriend, "He _is _hot."

"Don't think about it," Alicia warned.

"You can't tell me you haven't thought about getting some of _that._"

Wow, Alicia thought, this was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated.

"It doesn't matter how hot he is, I have a boyfriend who I'm happy with."

"Josh is hot too," Nina said, and then she saw Alicia frowning at her, "Don't be mad, I wouldn't actually try to take him from you."

"Anyways," Alicia said, trying to turn the conversation away from Josh, "I'm just saying, don't make this like last time."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"And also, don't act like a..." Alicia searched for the right word to say without sounding mean, "A slut." well so much for not sounding mean.

"I've only been here for one day, how am I acting like a slut?" Nina looked offended.

"Maybe not yet, but you've been flirting with a lot of guys and I just don't want to see your reputation get ruined." _and by your reputation, I mean mine_ she thought, but she kept that thought to herself.

"If this is your way way of telling me to not have sex with any guys while I'm here, the answer is no." Nina looked at herself seductively in the mirror, "I _love_ sex."

Alicia got a visual in her mind of Nina having sex and she shuddered, "Um, tmi, I wasn't asking about your sex life."

Nina shrugged, "Oh well. Don't act like you don't do it too."

"Yeah, but I don't advertise it, and you shouldn't either!"

"Well I'm not gonna act ashamed of it either, as long as I don't get pregnant, I don't see what the problem is."

It was silent for a moment. Alicia was thinking back to when she'd been pregnant for a short time. Before that, she'd judged teenagers who got pregnant, but now she didn't. She forgot to take her birth control one time, and it happened to her. And now with Massie being pregnant, it was a sensitive topic for her. Part of her did feel a bit relieved that she wasn't going to have to go through the stress of having a baby young, after all, she _did _plan to have an abortion, but now seeing Massie made her feel kind of different. It made her think about what it would've been like if she'd never miscarried and if she didn't go through with the abortion. She would've had a newborn child right now. She saw the way Landon was standing by Massie and going through this with her, would she and Josh be the same way? There were so many what ifs that started coming up once Alicia found out about Massie's pregnancy. And because of what she'd been through, it made her want to support Massie even more, because she understood the position her friend was in.

**I wasn't really sure what to do with this chapter honestly, I hoped you guys liked it. And also, do you think I should add in other characters point of view sometimes? The story will still be Massie-centric, but let me know, and REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday, January 30th

12:05pm

the Mall

Two weeks had passed since Nina arrived in Westchester, and so far she was staying out of Massie's way, and even though that was good, Massie wasn't really worried about that. She was fifteen weeks along now and on Monday she had her first second trimester appointment and she would get to see the sex of her baby. She and Landon and their families were really excited and had been anticipating this moment for a while. However, today she had something else to worry about, which was finding good maternity clothes. Her stomach wasn't flat anymore, it was definitely a baby bump now. It was small, but noticeable, unless she was going out of her way to cover it. Starting from the week she told the her family and friends about her pregnancy, she took pictures of her belly in her mirror so she could look at them and see how it grew. She was thankful that it was winter, so she could wear layers of clothes to cover her growing belly without looking suspicious.

Massie, with the PC by her side, made their way through the mall trying to find a maternity store. Massie's pregnancy still wasn't out yet, so she tried to disguise herself. She had on a scarf that mostly covered her head and big shades. Just in case someone from OCD saw them there, she made her friends wear disguises too.

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" Alicia asked, adjusting the red wig on her head that Massie made her wear.

"Yes! If someone recognizes any of you and see you going into a maternity store, they may assume it's one of you who's pregnant."

Once they'd found a maternity store they rushed in, hoping no one would see them. Massie browsed through clothes, and her friends did too, even though they weren't pregnant, they were attempting to "blend in". Massie was expecting to find horrible stuff, but surprisingly, she found a lot of cute clothes. She picked out a lot of shirts that would be good at hiding her belly, regular shirts didn't seem to be hiding it very well as she grew. She tried on some of her stuff and got her friend's opinion on all of it. She may have been pregnant but she wasn't going to give up on her appearance.

"Ooh, look they have baby books," Claire called out to Massie.

Massie had been so focused on finding clothes that she hadn't looked at the other stuff. She walked to where Claire was and looked at all the baby books. She figured she'd get some, it couldn't hurt, and she didn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. As she was getting books she heard a middle aged pregnant woman in the store whispering to another pregnant woman, "Why are these young girls in here? That girl looks like she's in high school." she quickly glanced at Massie.

"You know how these teenagers are nowadays," the other woman whispered, "I wouldn't be surprised if all five of them are pregnant."

Who did these women think they are? Massie tried to not get angry. Just because they were older than her didn't give them the right to talk down about her. They should mind their own damn business and stay out of hers. Sure, Massie was young, but she had just as much of a right to be in here as they did.

1:30pm

the Block Estate

After hearing those rude women whispering about her in the store, Massie wasn't in the best mood, but her friends seemed to cheer her up. They all sat in her room with her, talking, flipping through magazines, and eating snacks.

"What do you think you're having?" Claire asked, attempting not to stare too hard at Massie's stomach. She was used to seeing Massie in her layers of clothes, now that Massie was just wearing yoga pants and a tank top, not attempting to hid anything since she was in her house, she actually looked kind of pregnant. Especially considering she hadn't gained any weight anywhere else on her body.

"I have no idea," Massie replied, "Landon and I can't wait to find out on Monday."

"Which do you want?" Alicia asked her.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I've changed my mind a lot about it," Massie thought for a second, "I kinda want a girl so she can be like me when she grows up, well, minus getting pregnant in high school of course. But I also want a boy because it would be _so cute_ if he looks like Landon, or acts like him." she looked up dreamily. No one was perfect, and Landon wasn't an exception to that, but to her, he was wasn't very far from it. He looked good, he had a great personality, great sense of humor, and now that this happened, she could see that he didn't run away from his responsibilities. If she had a son and he was like Landon, She had nothing to complain about.

"I kinda hope you have a girl, so when she grows up we can all take her shopping and stuff." Alicia smiled but for a second Massie could see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah that sounds fun," Massie agreed, not meeting her friends eyes. She had a feeling all of this was bothering Alicia a lot more than she let on.

"A girl sounds fun because you can do girly stuff with her, but I kinda think you'd like having a boy," Dylan said, "There are so many girls in Westchester already, I live with _three _of them," then she grinned, "and if you have a boy I can teach him to burp like me." Then as if to prove her point, she burped really loud.

The PC laughed and tried to wave her burp away. "Ew gross!"

"I vote girl," Claire said.

"I agree with Dylan."

"So, Alicia and Claire vote girl, and Kristen and Dylan want a boy." Massie wasn't really surprised by that. "I'm okay with either one, and besides, I'd probably feel kinda bad if I'm hoping for one and then get another." _I wouldn't want him/her to think their unwanted_.

"Ooh!" Claire shot up, "You should have one of those gender reveal parties!"

"How do those work?"

"You bake a cake or cupcakes or whatever, and everyone finds out the gender when they see either blue or pink icing on the inside."

Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia seemed to like this idea too.

"That sounds like a good idea," Massie thought about it, "But I don't know, Do I really need a party if I'm only announcing it to you guys and my parents?"

"True, but it seems like a creative way to tell everyone."

Alicia looked curious. "Speaking of telling everyone, how long do you plan on hiding it? You're already kind of showing now, after a few weeks or a month, it's going to be really hard to cover it without looking suspicious."

That's what Massie had been worried about since she decided she was going to definitely have the baby. She knew people were bound to find out eventually, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She was considering asking her parents if she could do home school soon so she wouldn't have to go to school with a huge stomach and have everyone staring at her like she's a freak show. But even if she did that, it would be really hard to hide an actual baby. _But I don't want to hide my baby_. She was worried about her reputation still, she'd spent years being on top socially and she didn't want all of that ruined. She was ashamed of being pregnant, but not of her baby. She shouldn't _have _to hide him or her once he/she was born.

"People are going to know eventually," she said, "But I don't know for sure if I want to stay at OCD."

Kristen gasped, "You're dropping out?"

"No, I'm thinking of home school or online, basically something I can do at home. I don't want to go to school when I'm huge."

Alicia frowned, "I get what you're saying, but it would be weird not seeing you at school."

"I know, but it'll be even weirder to see me at school actually looking pregnant."

"Yeah," Dylan agreed, "But we'd miss you."

"If you do that, then maybe we could come here to see you everyday after school," Claire suggested, "Home school seems like it would be really lonely and boring."

Massie hadn't thought about the lonely part. In a weird way, she did feel kind of alone, but not in a way that meant she didn't have anyone with her, but in a way that meant she didn't feel like her friends could really relate to her about this sometimes. With the exception of Alicia, none of them had been pregnant before, so they'd never truly understand what it was like to be in her position, unless it happened to them. Although Massie knew Alicia could understand, it was almost hard to be around her now. She tried not to show it, but she felt kind of guilty (something she didn't feel very often). She wanted to ask Alicia if being around her made things harder for her, but Massie knew her friend was not open to talk about it right now, maybe she'd get it out of her eventually.

She was about to say something else about home schooling until she remembered something else, "Dylan!"

"Massie!" Dylan shouted, making the PC laugh.

"Did you find out how Dr. Harrington is related to Derrington?"

"Oh right, that. She's his older sister. I was at his house a few days ago, and she was there and while she was talking about work and she mentioned something about a pregnant teenager, and I'm guessing she meant you."

Massie inhaled sharply. Doctors weren't allowed to tell your business, were they?

"Then Derrick was interested and he asked her if it's a girl at our school and the name, but she wouldn't tell him because she's not allowed to legally." Then Massie felt a bit more relaxed.

"Thank gawd she didn't tell him it's me."

"Yeah, and I kinda don't want to tell you the next part because I don't want you getting mad or worrying."

so much for Massie's relaxation. "What?"

"After his sister went home, he started talking to me about it and since she wouldn't tell him who it is, he _really_ wants to find out now, and I think he's told some of his friends..."

Claire, Kristen, and Alicia's eyes got big, they hadn't heard this news until now.

"No!" Massie shouted, "He's ruining everything!"

Dylan tried to comfort her, "I'm sure no one will find out, and his sister can't tell him, so you shouldn't worry."

"I think it's too late for not worrying," Kristen said under her breath.

"Well isn't this just great," Massie frowned.

7:00pm

the Crane's house

Landon had been out all day and then at the gym working out for a while, so when he walked into his house he just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. He was about to make his way to the stairs when he heard a familiar voice say his name. "Landon!" he turned to see his grandparents, Lucille and George Crane, both of who he hadn't been expecting to see.

"You look scared," Lucille commented, "I see you weren't expecting us."

"I'm not scared, just surprised, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've gotten home earlier." he gave his grandmother a hug and then his grandfather.

"We decided it would be nice to surprise you," George said, "and we were getting a little bored in Rhode Island, so we're going to be staying here for a few weeks."

Then his mother saw them. "Nice of you to finally show up," she said playfully. He gave her a questioning look that asked _do they know?_ She mouthed "no" but Landon knew they'd find out if they were staying for a few weeks.

He thought they were pretty cool grandparents, but he wasn't sure what they'd think if they found out about Massie being pregnant with his child. It would really be awkward if she came to his house while they were there, which she most likely would, because the only other time they'd actually _seen_ her was two years ago when he'd been video chatting with them and Massie didn't notice and she started kissing him on video and then ran away. Awkward was an understatement.

He didn't want them to get a bad impression of her, but he knew that it was possible. He knew how Massie was, and she wasn't bad or anything. Telling his parents about Massie being pregnant wasn't exactly a walk in the park, but they'd known her longer and he didn't worry about them thinking badly of her, even if they weren't very happy about the situation. His grandparents were a bit of a different story, sure they were laid back, for old people, but he knew there was a chance that they would somewhat judge her. It kind of made him feel bad, because Massie didn't get herself pregnant, _both_ of them had sex, so if anyone's being judged it should be both of them. Not that he particularly _wanted _to be judged, it didn't exactly sound appealing, he just didn't want her to be judged because she didn't deserve to be.

He spent most of the day hanging out with his family and that way okay, but he could feel his parents eyes on him, urging him to tell his grandparents the news. He thought they deserved to know, but at the same time, he didn't know how to bring it up without sounding awkward and random. _Hey guys guess what? My girlfriend's pregnant and we're both in high school, but we're going to be having a baby! _How lame did that sound? However, at dinner, his mom started the conversation.

"So, I think Landon has some big news to share with you," she says.

"What is it?" Lucille asked, looking at her grandson.

"Um...," Landon searched for the words to say, "Let's just say, within a few months you're both going to be _great _grandparents."

Lucille's eyes widened and George started coughing for a second.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup, I can't make this kinda stuff up." he looked down at his food.

"Wow," was all George said.

"Wow is right," Lucille agreed, "Is that Macy girl you always tell us about the one that's pregnant?"

"Massie," Landon corrected, "and yeah it's her. She's the only girl I've been with for the last two years."

"Interesting," Lucille studied him for a second.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised, that's all. I'm not sure what to think of it. Part of me is excited to have a new grandchild, but you're both so young."

Then Celia interjected, "They're both young, but they seem to be handling it really maturely so far, and Massie is a nice girl for Landon."

His mother's statement took him by surprise. He liked that she recognized that they were trying to be mature about everything, and that she liked Massie. His family was really important to him and it made him happy that his mom liked Massie so much. He already loved Massie for other things, but the fact that his parents liked her made him love her even more. He wouldn't let his family determine his whole relationship, but it was a big thing to him. Especially when considering long term things like marriage. He and Massie were still young so he'd never thought about marriage much, even though he knew Massie was way more than something temporary for him, but her being pregnant changed things. By now, both of them were more in favor of keeping the baby, so if they had a child together it would be better for them to be together and married, but now for some reason, the thought kind of scared him. Not that he didn't want to be with Massie, but this pregnancy almost made him feel like he _had _to. With or without a child, he was pretty sure he'd still want to be with her, so why was this adding so much pressure on him?

One thing he was excited about was finding out the gender on Monday. He didn't have a specific preference, but he'd been wanting to know since Massie told him she was pregnant. Knowing that would help for when he would think about the baby. After the ultrasound, he found himself thinking about the baby a lot sometimes. The tiny baby they'd seen would pop up in his mind at the most random times, and he was eager to know if it was a girl or boy. It still hadn't fully registered to him that the baby would literally be half him and half Massie, that was so weird to think about.

**This was kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. I hope you like the whole story, which I won't know unless you review...SO DO IT OR ELSE! Lol but seriously, if you do, I'll do a happy dance, and I like doing happy dances :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before I start the chapter, I specifically want to thank Psychotic Honeybadger of death for reviewing on every single chapter (I think), people like you make the world a better place :) the rest of you people who are just viewing and not reviewing should follow her example **

Monday, February 1st

Westchester Hospital

12:00pm

Massie and Landon entered the hospital excitedly, today they'd finally get to see the gender of their baby. Kendra wanted to come along to see, but Massie decided to go with Claire's idea and she'd have a small gender reveal party later on, so she told her mom not to come this time. This was the most excited she'd ever been for a doctor's appointment.

"Good to see you two!" Doctor Harrington greeted her and Landon.

Massie wasn't quite sure how to feel about her after what Dylan told her. She didn't like that she basically gossiped about her in front of Derrington. Sure, she most likely didn't mean any harm by it, but that didn't really make Massie feel any better. Now Derrington was curious and that wasn't good at all. She hadn't been to school today, but she could imagine that he was telling everyone.

She tried not to think about that though, she didn't need anything ruining her moment. She didn't plan on getting pregnant again anytime soon, so she knew she wouldn't get another moment like this for a while.

She laid down while Landon sat beside her, and both of them smiled at each other eagerly. She lifted up her shirt and the doctor spread the jelly stuff on her stomach. Massie and Landon looked at the screen as the doctor started to move the device around on Massie's stomach. Then their baby came into view on the screen and he or she moved around a little bit.

"Do you want to know the sex?" the doctor asked.

Both Massie and Landon nodded really fast, eager to know, and then the doctor told them.

The Block Estate

3:00pm

"Inez, are the cupcakes ready?" Massie asked the housekeeper, "My friends will be here any minute."

"All of them are ready now."

Massie was excited to announce the news to her friends. They'd all been texting her non stop after she told them she'd gotten back from her appointment, trying to get her to tell them, but she didn't give in, even though she desperately wanted to. She also decided not to wear pink or blue today, because she didn't want anyone to get any ideas until they had their cupcakes. Instead she chose to wear a white knee length halter dress.

While they waited on her friends to get to her house, Massie and Landon, along with each of their parents and Landon's grandparents sat in the living room talking. At first it felt a little weird because today was the first day Massie had met Landon's grandparents and all she could think about was when she kissed Landon in front of them on video chat and ran away. They seemed nice enough, but them being there made her slightly uncomfortable. Mostly because she wanted them to like her. She knew how important Landon's family was to him, so she wanted their approval, and that put pressure on her.

"So do you and Landon plan on moving in together once the baby is born?" George asked.

"Neither of us are eighteen so we can't get our own place right now," Landon answered, saving Massie from having to.

"But you do plan on doing that eventually, right?" Lucille looked at the both of them for a moment.

There was an awkward silence for what seemed like forever, until they both said, "Of course."

Neither of them had talked about what they were going to do once their baby was born. They knew they wanted to be together, but they hadn't planned anything. Massie felt that it was right that she and Landon move in together and have a family like they were supposed to, but she also wasn't too fond of the idea of leaving her house. She'd grown up here and she thought of it as hers, she wasn't ready to let go of her house yet.

"William and I don't want Massie moving out just yet," Kendra said, "We think it would be better if she stayed here for right now, while she's still in school."

Then Celia joined in, "I agree, they're already going to have a baby, and they don't need anymore distractions from school."

Massie felt relieved now. Although it would be best for her, Landon, and their baby to all live together, having her own house to tend to did sound like a lot, especially since she'd have a baby to take care of.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Massie let out a sigh of relief, her friends were finally here to save her from this talk. As soon as she answered the door, the PC were demanding to know.

"Tell us already!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Follow me," she said, leading the PC, along with everyone else, to the formal dining room where all of cupcakes were sitting on the table for everyone.

No one wasted anytime standing around. All of the parents were excited to see what their grandchild would be and the PC had been dying to know the gender all day. Massie and Landon stood in the door way together waiting. Landon took Massie by surprise when he placed his hand on her stomach. She looked up at him and gave him a quick kiss, no one noticed because they're attention was elsewhere. She liked that they were the only two who knew, even if that was only going to last for like one more second.

Dylan was the first person to take a bite and then she wiped the blue icing away from her mouth and shouted, "I knew it!"

"It's a boy!" Kristen announced.

When she and Landon found out it was a boy, Massie had been happier than she expected. Before she got pregnant she always imagined herself having a girl as her first child and she would've preferred too. Since Massie was such a girly girl, having a girl seemed like it would be more exciting, but now that wasn't so important to her. And Landon had been happy about finding out their baby was a boy too.

Now the parents were talking amongst themselves and the PC headed over to Massie and Landon.

"Now we can start decorating the nursery with you," Claire said, "You should do an under the sea theme."

"I actually like that idea." Massie made a mental note to do that.

"That sounds good, but I kinda think we should do a jungle theme," Landon said.

"What about for here you guys do an under the sea theme, and at Landon's house you do the jungle theme?" Alicia suggested.

"Perfect!"

They all discussed ideas for the nursery and other things, when they heard someone else walk in.

"Alicia!" a thick spanish accent called out.

"_What_ is she doing here?" Massie hissed.

"Who?" Landon looked confused.

Then Nina walked in and everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"How did you know I was here?" Alicia asked, looking nervous.

"Your mom told me, I've been looking for you. Did I walk in on some kind of get together?"

"Hi Nina!" Kendra said, "We were just doing a gender reveal right before you got here."

"Mom!" Massie gasped. For whatever reason, her mom liked Nina, and she apparently didn't understand that Nina wasn't supposed to know.

Everyone in the room stayed silent, not sure what was going on or what to say. Kendra only now realized that Nina didn't know about Massie being pregnant. She then tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't. She looked at her daughter apologetically. Then Nina's face curled up into a grin and she turned to Alicia.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this is what you were doing today, I would've loved to come find out the gender of Massie's baby." She smiled innocently, but Massie could see that she was getting satisfaction out of this.

_Great, now she's gonna tell everyone at school._ Massie looked angry, the PC looked uncomfortable, and all the adults had poker faces.

Massie's bedroom

7:40pm

Everyone was gone and Massie was still panicking because Nina knew. She was pacing around her room ranting while Landon sat on her bed, listened, and attempted to be helpful.

"She'll tell everyone at school, I just know it! She wants to ruin me!"

"Don't get yourself too worked up," Landon told her, "It's not as bad as you think."

"You don't understand! You're a guy, it's not the same for you, _you're _not the one who's going to be called every degrading name there is when everyone finds out!"

Massie tried not to get too worked up, but she couldn't stop it. She was dreading tomorrow, because she knew as soon as she got to school she was going to be talked badly about. Everything that she feared was going to happen would inevitably happen.

"I know it's not the same for me as it is for you, but you shouldn't be worried about that, you should be happy right now." She knew he was right, she _should_ be happy right now, she'd just found out she'd be having a son and everyone was excited about it, so she shouldn't be letting anything take that away.

"I guess you're right," she sighed and sat down on the bed next to him, "Let's talk about something to take my mind off that."

"Hm," Landon thought for a second, "What about baby names?"

"Sounds good, do you have any ideas?" They both laid down next to each other now.

"I did have one thing in mind, but I didn't want to say it because it might sound kinda weird."

"Just say it, I'm sure it's not too weird."

"I like Zander, but his name can be Alexander, but we can call him Zander for short."

"I love it!" Massie thought it was a normal name, yet unique at the same time. The name Alexander wasn't uncommon at all, but most people with that name go by "Alex" she liked Zander better and thought it was less common and more unique.

"Glad you do," Landon said, "So do you want to go with that?"

"I think we should, it fits him," Massie didn't know how she knew the name fitted him, but she just did.

"What about his middle name?"

"I like Louis," Massie said, "It goes good with Alexander"

"Alexander Louis Crane."

It felt weird hearing it said out loud, but Massie liked it. Their baby finally had a name and they wouldn't have to call him it anymore. That was relieving, she didn't like calling her baby an "it". She placed her hand on her small baby bump, which she was slightly obsessed with. Even though she could see, from the pictures she'd taken, that it had grown gradually, she still felt like it grew suddenly.

As if he was reading her mind, Landon said, "It seems like that came out of nowhere."

"I know right, I've been feeling it all the time." Then Landon's also felt her baby bump too.

"When did the doctor say we'd be able to feel him move?" He asked.

"Between sixteen and twenty weeks, so hopefully sometime later this week." Massie liked seeing him move around during her ultrasounds and now she wanted to finally be able to feel it. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Do I look fat now?" Massie asked.

"No, the only thing on you that's bigger, besides your stomach, is your boobs, and I like it," he gave her a sexy look and she blushed. He boobs had grown, her former B-cups were now C-cups and that was one change that she liked.

"Oh really?" she said seductively.

"Yes really," Landon put his arm around her and pulled her in for a long make out. Besides giving her bigger boobs, this pregnancy had also given her an even bigger sex drive than usual since she'd entered her second trimester, and lately she'd been taking advantage of that. It wasn't like she could get even more pregnant, so her and Landon stayed pretty busy these days ;).

**I specifically made her baby a boy because in literally every single story I see on fanfiction, when the person gets pregnant she always has a girl, and that is too overdone and so predictable. And if anyone is confused about the middle name, Louis is NOT pronounced like "Lewis" it's like Louis from One Direction. So yeah, review guys :) **


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday, February 2nd

OCD (the Cafe)

11:05pm

As Massie approached her table in the cafe, where the PC was waiting for her, she was surprised to see Derrington, Josh, and Cam sitting there too. As she took her seat she only heard the last part of what Derrington had been saying.

"...I'm _positive_ someone here is pregnant." he looked like he was trying to convince the PC of this, and they all looked a bit uneasy. "Hey Block!" he said as Massie sat down.

"Hey," was all she could think of to say back. She already felt uncomfortable because of what he was talking about.

"Did you hear?" he asked her.

"Hear what?"

"Some girl here is pregnant."

"How do you know?" she pretended to be curious. Alicia had told her during first period that she'd had a talk with Nina and somehow gotten her to agree not to tell anyone, but Nina couldn't be trusted and Massie wanted to know if she'd told anyway.

"One of my older sisters told me, but she wouldn't say who it is."

"What if whoever the girl is doesn't go here and she goes to another school in the area?" Claire suggested, trying to help the situation.

"I'm pretty sure the girl goes here," Derrington seemed to be really certain.

"I didn't know any of the girls here were like _that_," Cam added in.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?" Massie blurted out and she glared at him.

"It's just, most of the girls here seem so uptight when it comes to stuff like that, I couldn't imagine any of them actually getting pregnant. Unless it was someone like Nina," then he turned to Alicia, "No offense."

_I'm offended!_ Massie wanted to shout, _Did he really just compare her to _Nina?.

"Cam!" Claire slapped his arm, "That was so rude!"

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Well," Massie said, "Whoever that girl is, you shouldn't assume she's a slut because she happened to get pregnant. Because that's basically what you're doing."

The boys all looked at her curiously, and Massie could tell they were probably all wondering why she was so defensive about this. She knew she was pushing it, but she couldn't sit back and listen to them all indirectly judge her. Sure, they didn't know that she was the girl they were talking about, but it didn't make her any less offended.

"Chill out Block," Derrington told her, "You don't know the girl, do you?"

"I think we're all tired of hearing about this mysterious girl that _may or may not _go here," Dylan interrupted, saving Massie for having to answer Derrington's question.

Massie was so grateful Dylan in that moment. Things were still a bit odd whenever Dylan and Derrington were in the same room together with her, but even through all of the awkwardness and occasional tension, Dylan still managed to be a good friend. Though, sometimes Massie wished Dylan would've chosen to be with someone else. Sure, Derrington had gotten a lot hotter since she and him were an item in seventh grade and a _bit_ less immature, but It wasn't that she wanted him back that bothered her about their relationship, it was the fact that she could be a bit possessive. Even though she was happy with Landon and she wouldn't choose to be with anyone else, in a way she still viewed Derrington as _hers_, he was her former crush and that's how she thought of him. He and Dylan had been together for a while, and because of that, their relationship was more serious than his had been with Massie, so she sometimes felt bad for still thinking of him as hers. Though her getting pregnant had made things a lot different. Stuff like that mostly seemed insignificant to her now. In a matter of months she'd be responsible for another life, other things paled in comparison to that.

It seemed like Derrington and his friends weren't the only people who knew. As the day went on, Massie heard at least fifteen girls talking and speculating about who the _mysterious_ pregnant girl could be. Massie had never felt so uncomfortable at school in her life, the whole day all she wanted to do was yell at these people and tell them to shut the hell up. She heard so many derogatory comments coming all of the gossiping girls that she wanted to get as far away from OCD as possible.

"Who could it be?" she heard a girl ask her friend.

"I don't know," the friend answered, "probably someone who's really slutty."

"Yeah," the girl agreed, "But there aren't really any girls here like that."

"That new girl Nina seems like she's kind of _out there_."

While Massie was walking out of her seventh period class, feeling relieved that it was finally time for school to be over, she felt someone suddenly grab her arm. She turned around to see an obviously angry Nina.

"What the _hell_ is going on!" Nina Demanded.

"What are you _talking _about?"

"Everyone is saying I'm pregnant and I _know_ you have something to do with it!"

"No I don't, I swear!" Sure, Massie didn't really like Nina, but she wouldn't spread a rumor about her being pregnant, that was just low, "and let's not do this here in front of everyone."

"We _should_ do this in front of everyone, I'm not the one who's pregnant and it's not fair that that's what people are saying about me, I don't care what you say, _you_ did this!"

"I did _nawt_! It was the boys running their mouths and I guess everyone assumed it was you."

"Likely story," Nina said sarcastically, "That makes no sense, why would people assume it was me?"

_Because you act like a slut._

"I don't know, but I have nothing to do with it."

They both glared at each other until Nina said, "This is not over," then she stormed off.

Massie walked as fast as she could to the parking lot until she found Dylan's car, where the PC was waiting for her. She got in the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"What's wrong with you?" Dylan asked.

"_Nina_." was all she said.

Alicia's eyes widened, "Did she tell people?"

"Not yet, but I know she will now. She thinks I told everyone that she's pregnant."

"Oh wow, this can't be good," Kristen said.

"I know, but honestly, I kind of don't care anymore."

"Really?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, it's not worth the stress."

Stress wasn't good for her or her baby, so she was trying to avoid it, and all of this wasn't helping. People were going to find out eventually, there was nothing she could do about that, so why go through all of the trouble. But she wasn't okay with being judged and once people found out she knew she wouldn't be okay with all of the stares she was bound to get either. She liked attention, but she knew she wouldn't be receiving any positive attention from this.

3:20pm

the Block Estate

When Massie arrived at her house she went into the kitchen and got Inez to make her something to eat. She was starting to eat a lot more than she was used to, but she still didn't eat junk food, she didn't want to gain a ton of weight. It wasn't breakfast time, but she wanted pancakes, she'd been craving them so much that she'd eaten them every day for a week. As soon as her pancakes were made, Kendra entered the kitchen.

"How was your day?" she asked Massie as she sat down in the stool next to her.

"Crappy," Massie replied.

"Aw, what happened?"

"Everyone is gossiping at school and they know someone is pregnant, but they don't know it's me. So now they're assuming it's Nina and she thinks I started the rumor, so now I think she's going to tell them it's me."

"That's terrible," Kendra hugged her, "But you knew everyone was going to find out eventually," she told her when she pulled away.

"I know, but it sucks because everyone is talking bad about me, even though they don't know it's me they're talking about."

"Well, I wish I could help, but there's nothing either of us can do about people talking. Have you still been considering home school?"

"Yeah, and I think I want to start."

"When?"

"As soon as possible."

Worrying about the gossip at school was distracting Massie from what was really important. She was pregnant, and even though she was young and it was unplanned, she should be trying to enjoy it. She didn't know when or if she'd experience being pregnant again. Instead of being focused on people who weren't significant to her anyway, she should be focused on her unborn child. People were going to talk, and her mom was right, there wasn't anything she could do about that. She knew it would hurt to hear the things people were bound to say about her, but she had a choice in how she would deal with it. And she decided that she was no longer going to let it rule her mind and control her, the energy she was using to worry about those insignificant things, was going to be used to make herself better for herself and her son.

9:40pm

Massie had just gotten out of the bath tub and she was about to get into her bed to go to sleep when she heard her phone's text tone.

**Alicia:**Nina's telling everyone! :(

**Massie: **I was expecting that :|

**Alicia: **Are you not mad?

**Massie: **I'm only mad that she thinks I spread the rumor that she's pregnant when I specifically told her I didn't, but there's no point in being mad now.

**Alicia: **Well okay then, what are you going to do at school now?

**Massie: **I'm officially done with OCD.

**Alicia: **You're never coming back? D:

**Massie: **I think I will sometime next school year, after I've had the baby.

**Alicia: **That's so weird, I still can't imagine you actually having a baby!

**Massie: **I still kind of feel that way, but things have been different since I've found out the gender and Landon and I named him. He feels even more real, and all I want to do is whatever is best for him.

**Alicia:** You're starting to sound even more mature. I'm proud of you young grasshopper :)

**Massie: **lol thanks "old" grasshopper. And I know you don't really like talking about this, but I'm sorry about what happened with you :(.

**Alicia: **:(.

**Massie: **But you should look on the bright side, at least when you do decide to have a baby one day, you'll actually get to enjoy being pregnant without people judging you and the extra stress I've been dealing with.

**Alicia: **Yeah, you're right, but I g2g, goodnight.

Massie put her phone aside to charge and she tried to go to sleep. From tomorrow forward, she decided, would be different. Now she was going to embrace this experience and try to not feel ashamed, she wasn't going let it define her, and she wasn't going to let what other people say get her down anymore. She was just as great as she'd always been, only now she'd have a child who'd be just as great, and when she thought of it that way, it didn't sound bad at all.

**I know this is shorter than my usual chapters, but it was kind of hard for me to write for some reason, and I have no idea why. Anyways, thanks to all of you who review, you're a big motivation for me to update faster, and you're reviews make me smile like an idiot :D. So I'm going to start working on the next chapter now, if there's anything specific you want to be addressed, let me know and I'll see if I can put it in.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wednesday, February 3rd

OCD

Today would be Massie's last day at OCD. That was her only comforting thought as she walked down the hallway to the cafe and all eyes seemed to be on her. No one said anything to her, but she knew they were all judging her in their minds. There was no doubt that the news had spread really fast that Massie had been the "mystery pregnant girl" that the whole school seemed to be talking about yesterday. She could see the shock on some people's faces and she could see others staring and trying not to get caught, most likely trying to spot her baby bump. Massie speed walked to her table, joining the PC and the boys. For a moment the table was completely silent. The boys, specifically Cam and Derrington, felt really awkward after what happened yesterday.

Cam was the first to break the silence. "Sorry about yesterday," he said, "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Then Derrington said, "So you're _really_ pregnant?"

"Yup."

"No!"

"Yes I am," Massie responded.

"Wow, I didn't think it was true," Josh said.

"You, Massie Block? Pregnant?" Derrington was clearly still in disbelief.

"Yes! I'm pregnant!" She said that a little louder than she'd planned to and a few people turned to look at her. Just great.

"Well then, I'm sorry about yesterday too," He apologized, "If I would've known it was you then I wouldn't have said anything."

"Okay," was all she she could think to say. She was tired of everyone's attention being on her pregnancy and she didn't want to talk about it with anyone anymore.

"I don't think we should talk about that right now," Alicia suggested, sensing Massie's discomfort.

"Yeah, change the subject!" Massie commanded.

Even though they did change the subject, Massie knew they were still thinking about it and she wanted nothing more than to be out of there. She was ready to leave OCD behind for now, her reputation was officially ruined and, in her mind, there was no point in being there any longer.

Friday, February 26th

the Block Estate

6:30pm

A few weeks had passed since Massie had been enrolled out of OCD and she'd started home school. At first it felt weird not going to school everyday, but she got used to it. The good part was, she no longer had to wake up early in the morning, which was good because she needed sleep now more than ever, and since she did it by computer, her classroom was her bedroom. That meant she no longer had to go out of her way to cover up her baby bump, which had grown a lot over the last few weeks, she wasn't so big that she was waddling around yet, but she was very noticeably pregnant at this point. However, the downside of doing school at home was, she felt lonely a lot. While she was at home, the PC and Landon were at school, so when she would get done with her school work, which was really boring, she had to find ways to entertain herself. She mostly went maternity shopping, it was a good way to pass time, and since her belly wasn't getting any smaller, she needed as many clothes as she could get. And sometimes she would hang out with her parents. Her dad was at work a lot so she mostly would talk to her mom. Even though Kendra hadn't originally been happy about the fact that she was pregnant, Massie felt like this experience made them closer than they were before. Since Massie had been a preteen she was mostly concerned about hanging out with her friends and being popular and things like that, but now that she was at home more, she spent a lot more time with her mom than she had in years.

Today Massie decided to have a Friday night sleepover. She hadn't had many of those in a while. Instead of every Friday, the PC had sleepovers maybe every few weeks. Things weren't the same as they were when Massie started the Friday night sleepover tradition. The PC was still close, but they were doing their own things now. On some Fridays they'd all hang out together, and on other ones they'd prefer to all spend time with their boyfriends or doing something else. Since Massie no longer saw them at school, she was hoping they could start having more sleepovers again. Especially because she wouldn't have as much time to be around them once her son was born.

While she waited on the PC to arrive at around seven-ish, she and Landon sat on the floor of the room closest to Massie's that would become the nursery and they talked about their plans.

"So after the baby is born, are you gonna mostly be here?" she asked.

"I'll definitely try to as much as I can, I just wish I didn't have school." he frowned.

Both of them exchanged a look and Massie knew they were both thinking about the same thing. Neither of them had mentioned adoption in a while, but the thought crossed their mind. Massie didn't want to give up her baby at all, but their situation was less than ideal. She wanted the best for her baby, but the thought of giving him up didn't feel right.

"I think our situation will get better with time," Massie told him, trying to sound confident,"Even though we still have school now and that sucks, I still want to k-" she was interrupted when she felt something. She paused and she felt it again.

"Ehmagawd!" she exclaimed, "He's moving!" Before today she'd had suspicions that he was kicking or moving around, but it was kind of hard to distinguish from other things going on in her body, but now she was sure. Landon put his hands on her stomach and they both looked down at it in amazement, even though nothing looked out of the ordinary. They'd both been waiting to feel him move since their second trimester doctor's appointment, and now they could barely contain their excitement.

"It feels so weird," Landon said.

"I know, now it kind of feels like he's swimming around in there. But he kicks more when you touch it, I guess that means he likes you?"

"Well I'd hope he does."

"I'm sure Zander will love you," Massie told him, "I sure do." she smiled at him.

"And I love you too," he says, and then they share a long kiss.

"Do you think it's too early to start on this room?" Massie asked when they pulled away from each other, "I really want to see how it'll look once all the stuff is in here, but I kind of think if it's finished early it'll only make me more impatient for him to get here."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to start on it, my parents have already done his room at my house, I guess they're excited now."

Massie's due date wasn't until July 31st so she had about four and a half months left until Zander would be born, but she wanted to get started on everything now. Partially because she was being impatient, but also because she got bored a lot since she was at home so much lately.

"How does it look?" she asked, she hadn't been over Landon's house in about a week so she didn't know how the room looked.

"it's painted orange, most of the furniture just got there yesterday, and there's stuffed toy lions everywhere since he's going to be a Leo. You should come see it soon." Massie hadn't thought about the fact that Zander would be a Leo, that was already one thing they'd have in common, and Landon was also a Leo. She thought it was cool how all of their birthdays would be near each others. Hers was the twenty eighth of July, Landon's was the twenty fifth, and Zander's would be the thirty first, or possibly a little earlier if he came early.

She felt him moving around again. "I bet he's gonna be so awesome," she commented.

"Of course he will be," Landon said, "He's _our _kid."

"True," Massie agreed, grinning. She knew it sounded kind of narcissistic, but a baby that was half her and half Landon was as good as it gets as far as she was concerned. Both of them were natural alphas in life, she was beautiful, Landon was absolutely _hot_, and together that was a great combination. Zander was obviously made to be an alpha.

Later, after the Landon went back home, the PC arrived. They all piled up in her room and the sleepover started. Since Massie wasn't at OCD anymore, her friends, mostly Alicia, filled her in on all the gossip and latest things going on.

"People have still been talking about you," Kristen told Massie, "most of them can't believe it was _you_ who got pregnant."

"Speaking of that," Claire said, "Cam told me to tell you that he's sorry again, and that he feels really bad about it."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Massie sighed.

"Derrick also told me to tell you he's sorry...again," Dylan told her.

"You're probably gonna be a bit surprised by this," Alicia said, "But _Nina_ wanted me to apologize to you for her."

"_Seriously_?"

"Yeah, now she knows you didn't spread the rumor about her, and I guess she feels bad or something, I don't know, she's hard to read."

"_Okay_," this was making Massie feel weird now.

Then Claire cleared her throat and the PC turned to her.

"I need some advice about _something_," she started.

"What kinda something?" Massie asked.

"Well, Cam and I have decided to _do it_." she looked down nervously.

"Ehmagawd!" Massie, Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen exclaimed. "Claire's finally growing up," Alicia said jokingly.

Claire blushed. "I don't know if I should though. We've been together for while and I _want_ to, but now I'm scared I might get pregnant."

"If you're going to, the first thing you should do is get on birth control," Massie told her, "And remember to always take it." Not remembering to take her birth control is what got Massie into her situation, and she didn't want the same thing to happen to Claire. She'd learned to deal with it as best she could and now she was excited to meet her baby, but she knew, logically, it would've been better if she'd waited about ten years before getting pregnant.

"And make sure that wherever you decide to do it is really private," Alicia suggested, "It would be really awkward if your parents walked in on you guys."

Claire shuddered, "That would be awful."

"Wait, are you going to tell your parents?" Kristen asked.

"No, that would be so weird, and they'd probably be mad at me."

"Just make sure you don't get pregnant, or they're _definitely_ gonna find out," Massie told her while rubbing her belly, then she wondered, "Have you told your parents about me yet, do they know?" As far as she knew, none of her friends parents knew.

"No," Claire answered, "But my birthday is in a few weeks and I was going to have a party over my house, I want you to come, but if you do, they'll know since I'm assuming you'll be showing more."

"That should be interesting." Massie wasn't sure how she was going to approach that situation. She didn't want to miss Claire's sixteenth birthday, but she also didn't want to come and have everyone start gossiping once they saw her. She also hadn't thought about what Claire's parents would think, or any of her friends parents. Would they consider her a bad influence and stop the PC from being around her? She'd hoped it wouldn't be that extreme, but she certainly wasn't expecting them to not think anything bad of it at all.

"Maybe you should tell her parents," Dylan suggested, "Because it would be really weird if you just showed up at Claire's house looking pregnant when they're not expecting it."

"Yeah you're right," Then Massie turned to Claire, "Will you tell them before I come?"

"Of course, anything to avoid awkwardness."

Massie sighed, "I don't think my life could get anymore awkward than it already is."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you make me so happy :') and Clam fans will probably love this chapter ;)**

Friday, March 19th

Claire's house

5:00pm

Today was Claire's birthday and Massie had somewhat been dreading it. She'd have to face everyone from OCD who Claire had invited to her party. On the bright side, she didn't invite a whole lot of people, but besides the PC, Claire had invited some of the Briarwood boys, a few of her friends outside of the PC, and for some reason Nina was there. Massie and Landon were parked in the driveway in Landon's black bmw. They'd been in the car for about five minutes, Massie was in no hurry to get out. She knew the moment she walked in everyone would be looking at her baby bump.

"Come on, relax," Landon told her, "It's Claire's birthday, I'm sure everyone's attention will probably be on her."

"Yeah, until they see my huge belly."

"It's not huge," he said, trying to make Massie feel better.

"Maybe not huge yet, but I'm _five_ months pregnant, that's more than half way through it, it's not easy to hide anymore."

"Well you look gorgeous."

Massie smiled, "Gosh you are so perfect sometimes," she pulled him in for a kiss. He always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better.

"I try," he says once they pull away from each other, "Now come on, we can't sit in here forever." They finally got out of the car and entered Claire's house.

"Well it's about time, we thought you'd never come in," Claire said as soon as she saw her.

"Yup, here I am," Massie positioned herself so that she was almost halfway behind Landon, she pretended she didn't notice people glancing at her. But what she _did_ notice the obvious sexual tension between Claire and Cam, it was actually funny, considering they'd always seemed so innocent and tonight they planned on doing some not so innocent things. Anyone with half a brain cell could see that they were hot for each other.

"Hey Claire, where's the _D_essert at?" Dylan asked, putting extra emphasis on the letter D, making Claire blush and the PC all giggled.

"Not funny!"

"I don't get it," Landon said. Then Massie whispered in his ear, "Claire's getting the D tonight," and then they both started laughing along with Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia.

"I _heard _that!" Claire's face was tomato red now. Luckily no one else had heard it.

"Did someone say D?" Nina walked into the room.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Even though Nina hadn't done anything particularly bad since she'd been here, Claire still wasn't very fond of her since she'd tried to take Cam away from her in the seventh grade.

"Sorry, she wanted to come, and my parents made me bring her," Alicia apologized.

The PC then went to the backyard, where the boys were and that was also where the music was. One of Massie's favorite songs, _Paradise_ by Coldplay, was blasting from the speakers. As they were outside talking to each other, Massie wasn't expecting to see Claire's mom, Judy. As soon as she saw Massie's stomach her mouth fell open for a second.

"Hi Massie! It's been so long since you've been over here, you got, um," she searched for something to say, "taller?" Landon tried not to laugh.

"Oh really? Must be the shoes I'm wearing," she responded, and then she nudged Landon as her way of telling him to not laugh. Massie knew she hadn't gotten any taller, but she also knew Judy was just shocked to see her and didn't know what to say. To make things even weirder, Zander had started moving around.

"Well I'm gonna go...do the dishes," Judy said, and then as she walked away she called out, "I hope you have a good time!"

"That is officially the most awkward conversation I've ever had in my life, and now Zander won't be still."

"Very awkward," Landon agreed, "and apparently Zander thinks so too."

"Zander? Who's that," Layne asked. Massie didn't even notice that she was near them.

Massie just pointed to her stomach. Then Layne's eyes widened, as if she hadn't noticed before. "Oh, um, congratulations?"

"Yeah sure," Massie went back to join the rest of the PC while Landon found some guys at the party to talk to. He liked hanging out with Massie, but not as much as when she got together with her friends, they got a little too girly for him to be around.

"I'm freaking out!" Claire whisper yelled, "I need last minute advice, tonight is the night."

"It's not hard," Alicia told her, "You just do it."

"Oh sure, that clears it up."

"Kuh-laire!" Massie grabbed Claire's arm, "You're working yourself up too much, just go with it, it'll just happen."

"Okay, okay. It's just that, we've waited so long, and I want it to be perfect."

"If you stop freaking out, then I'm sure it will be," Massie assured her.

"Massie's probably right," Kristen said, "Not that I'd know, because I'm single."

"Oh stop it," Dylan told her, "You'll find someone to satisfy your _D_esires," and then she and the PC erupted in laughter.

"What about you?" Alicia asked Dylan, "You haven't done _anything_?"

Now Dylan blushed, "Maybe."

"Spill."

Her voice got lower, "Well we may have had phone sex a few times, and I _might_ have sent a few pictures of certain _things_" she looked at the ground.

"You mean," Alicia pointed to her boobs.

"Yeah," Dylan nodded.

"You're face isn't in any of them, is it?"

"Gawd no!"

"Good," Alicia said, "You never want to send a guy a picture like that with your face in it, because then if they decide to show someone, you're screwed."

"Well this is an interesting conversation," was all Massie could think to say.

"Oh yeah," Claire nodded, "This day is even more interesting than I thought it would be."

"I'm sure _tonight_ should be even better," Alicia grinned at her.

"Oh look," Massie said, "Here comes Cam with your special _D_elivery."

Kristen joined along with the dirty jokes, "I bet he can't wait to give you his _package_."

While Claire was blushing like crazy, Cam stood beside her and tried to figure out why the PC was laughing so hard. "What's gotten into them," He asked.

"I told them about our plans tonight," she said quietly, "and now they won't stop making dirty jokes."

"Oh," Cam grinned, "Well we can make our own dirty jokes tonight," he winked at her.

"I can't wait," Claire winked back at him.

"O_kay_," Massie interrupted their flirting, "You two look like you want to eat each other."

"No," Alicia said, "I think what Massie means is, you look like you want to screw each other."

"That too," Kristen chimed in.

As the party went on the PC made even more dirty jokes, Massie continued to get weird stares from everyone, and Claire continued to be nervous about her big night. But then her parents pulled her aside.

"We have something to show you," her dad told her.

"I hope whatever you're about to show me is the thing I've been asking for."

"It might be," her mom smiled at her.

Claire was growing excited, envisioning the bright blue mustang she'd been wanting for a long time. Her parents lead her to the driveway, and sure enough, the mustang was there.

"Ehmagawd!" she couldn't believe they actually got it for her, it was the best gift ever. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You haven't gotten into any trouble, and you've kept your grades good, so we feel like you deserve it," her mom said to her.

**Later that night...**

After the party was over Claire and Cam offered to clean up a little bit around the house, but they were only doing that because they were hoping if Claire's parents didn't stay up to clean up then they'd go to bed faster, and the faster they went to bed, the faster Claire and Cam could get to do what they were actually wanting to do. And besides that, they just enjoyed spending time together.

"Well we're going to go to sleep now," Judy announced and she gave Claire a hug, "Tell Cam goodnight," she said quietly in her ear.

"Okay I will."Then as Judy and Jay went upstairs Claire walked to the front door with Cam, shutting the door behind them.

"I feel so guilty," she whispered, as if her parents were close enough to hear her. They'd just gotten her a new car that she'd been wanting for what seemed like forever, and now she was about to lie to them.

"Don't," Cam told her, "You never do anything bad, and you're not exactly lying to them. You're just not telling them that I'm not leaving yet."

"True," she said, "Now come on, we're gonna have to get you upstairs really quickly."

She quietly opened the front door, turned off the lights in the living room, and then she and Cam quickly went up stairs trying to make as little noise as possible. Once they were in Claire's room, Claire exhaled. The only thing that made her more nervous than doing this was getting caught doing it. It was really convenient that Todd had stayed a night at a friends house, so he wouldn't be there to disturb her, but to be extra cautious, she locked her door, turned on the TV so if one of her parents were to come out of their room they wouldn't hear them, and she turned off the lights so they wouldn't see any light coming from under the door and they could assume she was sleeping.

"Should we wait a little longer?" Cam asked, "Like until they go to sleep."

"I guess that would be smarter, but I want to _right now_," Claire walked up to him and and he put his arms around her and started to kiss her. What started out as a lip kiss quickly turned into a tongue kiss and that was when Claire knew she absolutely wanted this.

She lead him to her bed and they kissed some more and then Cam's hands started to roam her body, and she felt more alive than ever. Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling his abs and she now couldn't wait to get his shirt off.

"Are you sure you want to?" Cam asked her.

"Of course, how could I _not _want to? We've waited _too_ long."

"I know, I just want to make sure you're ready."

"More than ever," she started back kissing him.

Even though she felt guilty that she was sort of lying to her parents about Cam being over, and about the fact that they trusted her not to do this, there wasn't a doubt in her mind about what she was doing. She and Cam had been together since seventh grade and had stuck together through everything, and he was the most amazing, and sweetest boyfriend ever, she couldn't have asked for anyone better, and she was sure that she wanted to lose her virginity to him at this moment.

11:50pm

"Wow," Claire and Cam said in unison as they both laid in Claire's bed, only covered from the waist down by the blanket.

"Um, want some gummies?" Cam asked, reaching over and pulling a bag of gummy bears out of the pocket of his jeans, which were laying on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

Claire giggled, "We just did _that_, and you're asking me if I want gummies?"

Cam shrugged, "I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Well I think it was perfect," Claire said, "and yes, I want some gummies."

"I'm glad you liked it, I was worried you wouldn't."

"You have _nothing_ to worry about, I loved it. Was I okay?" she asked.

Cam smiled at her, "You were more than okay."Claire didn't think she could feel any better than she did, every worry she'd had before seemed silly now. Nothing in the world could've possibly made her anything less than happy. After they both ate their gummy bears, Cam's phone beeped.

"That's from Derrick, he's here to get me."

"I don't want you to go," Claire frowned, the only thing that could make the night better would be if Cam could stay with her, but that would be pushing it.

"I know, I don't want to go either, but I don't want to be caught, then _both _of us will be in trouble and I don't know if your parents would ever let me come over here again."

Claire put on some pajamas while Cam put back on his clothes and then they quietly tried to go down stairs. They tip toed to the front door, opened it, and then stepped outside. Derrick rolled down the window of his car, gave them a thumbs up, and then laughed.

"Well I guess I have to go now," Cam said.

"Alright, I'll come to your house tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." They gave each other a long kiss and then Cam got into the car with Derrick and drove off.

Claire tried to not make any noise as she went back upstairs to her bedroom, and as soon as she shut the door she started jumping around and whisper screaming. The only good part about Cam leaving was that she could now fangirl without him seeing her do it. She couldn't believe what she'd just done and now she could barely contain herself. She grabbed her phone and dialed Massie's number.

"Massie, guess what!"

"Kuh-laire! What the hell?! I was trying to sleep."

"Oh, my bad, I didn't realize how late it is, but anyways, me and Cam did it!" she.

"Okay, congratulations, I'm going to sleep now." _Beep. _


End file.
